Broken Angel
by swiftyfan16
Summary: I can't tell you why bad things happen. I can't tell you why parents die and leave their kids. I can't tell you when it's going to stop hurting.I can say you are a good person. Female Harry. 1st story so please please review, but be gentle. thanks :


*****THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED IN MISC**** I already resubmitted this to it's correct category in Harry Potter, but was not receiving any reviews, so I thought that I could make some changes and resubmit it, so it would mean a lot if you would please read and review. Thank you so much :) I am open to any suggestions. I have decided that I do want Sirius, Remus and Severus to be involved. The trio's relationship is going to be almost brotherly, sisterly type. I do want Neville, Ginny and Luna to be more involved as well. I do want these 3 to get along and the characters may act a little different from the book, but I'm going to do my best to keep their personalities the same. I also want to keep Author's notes out of the picture. Any info that needs to be said will be located at the top of the chapter. And if you would could you please recommend my story to other users. :) If I get enough reviews I will make a sequel. I think I want at least 5 reviews for a chapter before I continue. I may also put up polls as well. I will try my best to reply to all reviews and I am also willing to be a beta reader. That is all I am going to say, so I'm sorry if I bore you with my babbling :). Please continue and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns everything. The only thing that is mine are the original characters and a little inkling of the plot that is different from her's **

Prologue:

"HANNAH POTTER, how dare you destroy my flowerbeds you evil child!" her aunt's shrill voice screamed.

Hannah just sighed wearily and limped painfully toward the front door. Hannah had accidently pulled some of her aunt's flowers instead of weeds and was getting screamed at for it. As Hannah made it inside, she was met with her aunt's furious glare. Oh, how she knew that look. Hannah came to live with her aunt, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley when she was nothing, but 1 year old. Her parents James and Lily Potter had been killed in Godric's Hollow by an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Her parent's had sacrificed themselves for their daughter and the only way she could be protected by the blood wards was if she came to live with her relatives. She wished she didn't because for as long as she could rememeber she had been beaten, starved and bullied by her so-called family.

Hannah was brought out of her thoughts by her aunt's shrill voice.  
>"Are you even listening to me? I said that you're to go up to your room without dinner and not make one sound. Do you understand?" "You better hope Vernon gives mercy to you tonight." her aunt stated carefully.<br>Hannah did nothing but nod with downcast eyes towards the floor. With a rough push from her aunt, Hannah headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She got inside and was greeted with a soft coo from her owl Hedwig. Hedwig had been with Hannah since she was 11. Hannah managed to get to her bed and pulled up the leg of her ratty jeans with a grimace. Her ankle was black and blue and swelling up. Earlier that week, her Uncle had pushed her and Hannah had fallen, ultimately landing on her ankle. Hannah wasn't allowed to go to the doctor so she had to make due with just wrapping it up with some ice. Hannah rolled the pants leg back down and turned towards her owl who had been waiting patiently for her owner with 4 letters in her beak. Hannah smiled gratefully and took them from Hedwig with a affectionate rub to her face.

Hannah opened the 1st letter and was greeted with one of her best friend's Ron Wealey scrawled writing.

Dear Hannah,  
>Why haven't we heard from you? Mum's getting worried and Hermione's freaking out. I sent you another letter along with Hedwig. WHy did you send Hedwig to stay with us? Never mind. Mum is trying to get Dumbledore to let you stay with us, but he said no. Well,<br>I'll talk to you soon.  
>Ron.<p>

Hannah put down Ron's letter and opened Hermione's letter

Hannah,  
>Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the end of the term. Is it because of your scar or Cedric? I've been worried.<br>Ron owled me and told me that you had sent Hedwig to stay with him. Why?

Hannah was brought out of the letter by heavy thumps on the stairs as the door was kicked open. She was met by her Uncle's face.  
>He grabbed her by her hair and brought her up to his height.<br>"Are you crazy girl! Your aunt told me that you destroyed her flowers. How dare you!" "We've given you the clothes on your back, a place to sleep and food and this is how you repay us!" her uncle screamed, a vein bulging. He raised his fist at her and begin beating her. Hannah's screams were drowned out.

*****I do have some experience with abuse because of friends. I just ask that if you do know of anyone who is being abused please find help by telling a trusted adult. I've seen how badly abuse affects people. I was in a shelter for abused and battered women and their children and I've seen the affects and it's very sad. So please contact an adult immediately. I'm also willing to just talk if need be. I know that I am only a teen myself, but I pride myself on making people feel better. After all a small smile, listening and being a friend or hugging someway brightens up their day. Thank you once again for reading :)**


End file.
